


could you be the one i'm thinking of (could you be the girl i really love?)

by CaptainBushel



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: (AURORA BORN PLEASE RESPOND), Brief mention of Dr. Carmilla, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Love, Pining, Requited Love, and i've been thinking about the fact that aurora is a moon for ages now, and like. fuck yes, and then i got this assignment, anyways. have gay content, ever since maki dropped the lore, i am very gay and also i love the aurora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBushel/pseuds/CaptainBushel
Summary: "My heart is a house with room to spare. I wanted to make the marine mites' philosophy true. Perhaps my philosophy is not so sophisticated. It goes: 'Come inside. I love you.' A Whelk's love will grow as big as it's allowed."- Almanack, from "The Girl Who Soared Over Fairyland and Cut the Moon in Two."Aurora holds her whole world inside of her.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: Mechs Fic Exchange





	could you be the one i'm thinking of (could you be the girl i really love?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orcamermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcamermaid/gifts).



Love was a new term for Aurora.

Well, maybe “new” wasn’t quite the right phrase for a word that Aurora had really known all along. In fact, it wasn’t really the word that was new for her. It was the  _ experience _ that was all-new and exciting, that made her engines whir a little bit louder, that made her lights flicker for a moment before righting themselves. And it wasn’t something that Aurora could really consult someone else about.

At least, she had never heard of another moon who had fallen in love with a girl. Or another moon who has fallen in love. Maybe it wasn’t normal for a moon to fall in love?

But she couldn’t help herself. She remembered a few decades back, when Carmilla had brought her love on board, younger and scared. And Aurora had said  _ Come inside. I love you. _ And Nastya had heard her. And Nastya hid herself away from Carmilla, deep inside Aurora, curling up in her ventilation shafts, nodding off deep within the ship’s heart. 

Now, Aurora had truly fallen head over heels (Dark over light? Thrusters over nose? Phrasing was hard when you were both a ship and a moon) for Nastya. Once upon a time, when she herself was newly formed, a child orbiting her planet which orbited a sun, Aurora had wanted to be a world. A world, with people on her surface, with laughter and grief spread across her as lives occurred on her. Now, she strangely didn’t feel that need. Now that she was both a ship and a moon and a home, with people who lived her in, she found she no longer wanted to be a world on the outside. She wanted to be large enough to hold a world inside of her.

And so she grew, straining against the metal, making new rooms where previously there had been none, creating rooms for her crew to flourish in, creating little things that she could hear them saying they missed or desired.

Though, there wasn’t anyone that she enjoyed making happy nearly as much as Nastya. Nastya, the girl who she had held, had watched as her mind outgrew her body that has yet to age, the girl who knew who Aurora was. Nastya, who had laid a mattress down and curled up next to Aurora’s heart, who listened to Aurora’s singing as she fixed her damage. Nastya, who would cocoon herself in Aurora’s cables, trusting that the ship would keep her safe, protect her.

So Aurora did. She held Nastya close, cradling the former princess among her cables, her support beams, the remainder of her moon-flesh. She sang to her, singing  _ You are safe _ . Singing,  _ You will always be safe in me _ . Singing,  _ I love you, stay _ in her softest voice, and only when she was sure that Nastya was asleep in her arms. She loved Nastya so much her body ached, her metal creaking and groaning as she held her close, watching as Nastya slept next to Aurora’s mechanical heart, with the shape of her clinging to the ship’s heart, the one she loved Nastya with.

Sometimes, Aurora didn’t know if Nastya loved her back. Sometimes she fretted and worried, weeping deep within herself that perhaps the girl of flesh and bone and shimmering grey blood didn’t love Aurora the way the ship loved her.

But, without needing to say anything, Nastya soothed Aurora’s worries. A teasing hand brushing along one of her hallways, a kiss pressed against her heart, and Aurora was soothed.

And when one day Aurora murmured  _ You will always be safe in me _ , Nastya murmured back  _ I love you too _ . That day, Aurora sang as loud as her heart could, and the stars resonated as the universe witnessed the moon who fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this is so petite, but this is kinda. just where it went? it didn't want to do anything anything else. i hope you all enjoyed!!!


End file.
